Love in the mountains
by Lady Snowblossom
Summary: Third in the Ronin Lover's Arc. Honeymoon!


Title: Love in the mountains  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Rowan + Sage  
  
Notes: Part three of my Ronin Lover's Arc. Sorry, just a whiff of lemon scent, I can't believe I've actually managed to write some stories with no lemon!  
  
Disclaimer: This is third base. You want first.  
  
Rowan smiled as he pulled the car up in front of the cabin, he had borrowed from a friend. He and Sage would be spending a week here, with only the trees, snow and stars for company. The cabin had all the modern amenities-even a phone, and Cy had the number, but he had been told in the strictest possible terms, 'to not use that damn number for anything, BUT, the most life-threatening emergency!"  
  
Last week, he, Cy, Ryo and Mia had come up and aired the place and dusted. And two days ago, Cy and he had visited long enough to stock the fridge, and cabinets with food and other things.  
  
The sound of the car door opening snapped his train of thought. Sage was swinging his door wide, preparing to get out. Rowan stretched out a hand, and grabbed his new life mate by the forearm. Sage swung his head around and bent a quizzical look on his lover.  
  
"Rowan?"  
  
"Stay in the car, Sage, until I call you. Please." Rowan pleaded. The swordsman settled back and closed the door, he didn't know what his mate was up to, but he'd play along.  
  
"As you wish." he murmured, and watched bemused, as Rowan sprang from the car, and ran to the back of the car and opened the trunk. The archer began carrying their suitcases and bags to the porch. "Rowan, do you want some help?" He called. "No." floated back the answer. When he got the last bag on the porch, Rowan reached into his pocket and extracted his key ring. He unlocked the door, and turned on the light. He went out and brought in the luggage, and carried them to the bedroom.  
  
Sage stared at the open door, and wondered just what in the world was his husband up to? Rowan avoided work like the plague, unless it was connected to something he was interested in. He was contemplating getting out of the car, and walking around, because he was cold, when Rowan appeared on the porch and waved to him.  
  
Sage got out and closed the door and headed for the cabin. "Rowan, what are you doing?" He demanded, as he climbed the steps. His words puffed out in a fog. Rowan smiled, and held out his arms. Sage stepped into the embrace, and he started, as Rowan scooped him up and carried him over the threshold.  
  
"Rowan!!!"  
  
"Sage." The archer smiled, "hush! This is traditional, and you know how you are about tradition." Sage, hushed, wrapped his arms around Rowan's neck, and permitted Rowan to carry him within. Inside, Strata kicked closed the door, before setting Halo down, and pulling him close. Very gently, he pressed his lips to his lover's, kissing him tenderly. Sage sighed, as he lost himself in the soft movement of Rowan's lips against his own.  
  
"Tired?" A soft whisper, as the kiss was broken. "No." A bare murmur answered. "Good, why don't you go into the bedroom and slip into something comfortable, while I get us something to drink." Rowan turned Sage by his shoulders, and gave him a push in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
Sage did want to get out of his suit, so he did as he was bid. Rowan watched him go, then shed his heavy jacket, tossing it over the back of a chair, before hurrying to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and got out two long narrow wineglasses. He set them on the counter and went to the fridge and retrieved the bottle of champagne, left there two days ago.  
  
Sedately walking to the door of the bedroom, Sage opened it, pausing only long enough to turn on the light. He shed his jacket and snatching up his suitcase from where Rowan had placed it, deposited it on the bed. He snapped the locks and opened the bag. He paused in the act of removing a pair of hunter green pants, and cocked his head, listening.  
  
A compelling something tugged at the edge of his awareness, and he gasped as his kanji suddenly flared on his forehead. Quickly donning his pants, and a yellow turtleneck sweater. He shoved his feet back in his boots, and grabbed his jacket. He left the room, and without calling to Rowan, let himself out.  
  
Outside, Sage sharpened his senses and smiled, as the forest around him, sang a welcome. The joyous celebration swirled out to engulf him, and draw him around the cabin and deeper into the woods.  
  
Popping the cork, Rowan filled the glasses, and replacing the bottle, carried them to the bedroom. "Indecent, I hope!" he called, as he hit the door with his hip. He swung with the door, and frowned, when he didn't find Sage inside. Where is he? Rowan wondered, as he surveyed the room. Sage's discarded suit laid crumpled on the bed. He must have gotten redressed in a hurry. And where was his coat? Rowan backed out the room.  
  
Sage was definitely not in the cabin, so he had to be outside. Setting the glasses down on a little stand in the living room, Rowan retrieved his jacket. Walking to the front door, he opened it: exited, pausing on the porch, he peered around. The blonde wasn't to be seen.  
  
Worried, the Archer called, "Sage! SAGE!" He started down the steps, when out of the blackness, a voice called faintly, "Here, Rowan." Following the voice, Rowan found his husband in a glade not far from the side of the cabin gazing up into the star bright sky.  
  
"Sage, you scared the life outta me! What are you doing out here?" Anxiety made Rowan's voice sharp. Sage ignored the implied rebuke. He kept his eyes on the heavens. "Can you hear them? They're happy for us."  
  
"Heah, who?" Rowan cocked his head and strained to hear. All he heard was the rustle of the leaves and branches, and the whisper of the wind. "I don't heah anyone."  
  
Sage lowered his eyes, and regarded his mate, with fond but exasperated eyes. "Listen with your yoroi, Rowan, not your ears." And went back to communing with whatever he was hearing. Rowan tuned into the song of the stars, and began to smile. He loved to hear the stars sing, and tonight the song they were singing was especially joyous.  
  
Putting an arm around his lover, Rowan murmured, "You're right, Sage; they are happy for us." A thought occurred to him. "Sage, how do you know what the stars are saying? You've never been able to hear them before."  
  
Sage kissed Ro on the cheek, "Love, I didn't. I was listening to the trees. THEY are happy." The two Ronins sent a feeling of thanks out to the presence's in their minds, and turning, walked hand in hand back into the cabin.  
  
The lights winked out inside the building, and outside, the song that was heard only by the two within, continued to whisper a wondrous serenade, and it swelled to a thunderous crescendo, at the cry that split the sky. "ROWAN!!!" The song died away, and then began again, softly.  
  
Wearied by the events of the day, and sated for the moment by the passion of their love, Rowan and Sage fell to sleep in each other's arms, lulled to sleep by an unearthly lullaby. 


End file.
